Assassins and Murderers
by MysNis1206
Summary: Manny needed to take down the Black Empire he needed the best of the best and was willing to pay big time. He would have to travel very far to get what he wanted, he would need the top two to get the job done; The Snow Queen and the Winter Spirit. The problem: they hate each other. Can he get them to work together and take down the Black Empire? What about their past? Jelsa
1. Chapter 1

The bar was full, loud, messy and nasty, and no wonder, each and every one of them were henchmen for hire, protecting their identity through domino masks. There were the pickpockets, the bandits, the street fighters, blackmailers, the murders and assassins. Now most people would say murderers and assassins were the same, in this world they weren't. The murders were stagers of death. They would have a body found and kill others, often fixating every detail to point at the wrong person. Assassins didn't do it that way, they would kill then leave it as mysterious as the way they did it, assassins thought that they were straight forward and to the point, while they thought murderers were unnecessary, all the drama and innocents that didn't need to die to get the one they did. Murderers thought that they were geniuses for coming up with the different murders, but believed that assassins were ridiculous, as they crept around the house like burglars that killed and made death look as natural as possible, killing was an art not a trick! So as you can see, these two groups never ever got along. The moment a man walked in all was silent, everyone was watching him, seeing which table he would walk to, He started to head first to the murderers and then the assassins, and back again, the two heads of each table stood up, when business announced itself, those two would get along fine until the fighting broke out. "Hello sir, I'm Dragon whisperer from the murderers table and this is an acquaintance of mine, Wreak it, he's from the assassins table, though no one would have thought it about either of us," A young man with a pure black mask said, the big burly man with a red brick mask smiled.  
"I will go by in here as Moony, I am looking for someone," he stared at the two of them and they stared back, they noticed he was portly and seemed kind, but by the lines in his forehead he was worried about something, and he seemed fairly rich from his clothes, now all it was about was what he wanted done, and how. "So Manny, how may either of us be of assistance?" Manny smiled, "I need someone who can sneak around a home without getting discovered and succeeding," Dragon whisperer's face fell, that would be no one in his group, Wreak it had won this one, "But they need to do it, having many people to die the same way, all within minutes of each other," Wreak it's face fell, depending on the number, would result in it being an assassins work, to kill over a hundred would be too many for his group of men, the two looked at each other, Dragon whisperer sighed, "look sir this is going to be hard, you would be looking for one person to have the skills of an assassin and the methods of a murderer, and that's just doesn't exist," Moony sighed, "I'm desperate, what about some of your teammates working together? Couldn't that work? You two seem to get along fine," Wreak it shook his head, "it's not going to work, our men have fought each other for too long, some on both sides I'm sure have killed," Dragon whisperer nodded, "we only get along to help customers," they both started to walk away, "isn't there anyone who can help me? It's a top job," Dragon whisperer and Wreak it stopped and turned to face the man, "you might not like it, you have to travel north to the ice kingdom, Snow Queen is an assassin with a great mind, she might help you, but she is pretty hard rate," Dragon whisperer spoke, Wreak it nodded, "then in the same kingdom, if you don't want her or she refuses there's the Winter Spirit, he's a murderer but he's like a ninja, that's probably as close as you can get to having an assassin and murderer in one person," the two walked away, leaving the man standing there, not knowing what was going through his head, "it might work, I can only try," he muttered to himself as he left, a plan forming in his mind. If these two were the best, then he would get the best results when they worked together.


	2. Chapter 2 Fight for it

Chapter 2-Fight for it

Elsa's Pov

She sat on the rooftop, watching the moon, even now it calmed her, just when her day had been horrible, ' _Don't think about it Elsa, then your day won't get better_ ' she had just done a mission, when he turned up like a bad penny, the Winter Spirit, he tried to challenge her, demanding that it was his to kill, when he had hustled in on so many of her jobs before. So she faded into the shadows, watching for her chance to strike, when he thought she was gone, he tried to pick the lock, that was then she kicked him in the head and got into the room herself, killed the victim with a pillow, changed the case and left, placing the old pillow case in a laundry basket on her way out. She had left the building to go and tell the young man she had done it to find the Winter Spirit in there saying he killed her! He took the money for nothing, when she did the work and got nothing, hardly fair. So she was preparing to have vengeance and take her fair share, so with the moon keeping her calm she watched his building complex waiting for him to show himself. Eventually he did, and he was alone. With a small smile she crept along the rooftops, not letting her shadow fall onto the street. She kept watch, constantly alert, remembering many nights that this has happened, she would try to kill him or at the least inflict him with pain and he would do the same to her. She watched him and walked slightly ahead, there was a dead end nearby, she would get down there and confront him. She waited in the dark shadows that hugged the alley ways, watching his shadow approach, before he appeared, she fixed the domino mask and hood that sat low on her face, all white to blend in with the snow.

"Hello, Winter," she saw him pause, he wasn't scared, but then neither was she, that showed how often this would occur,

"Well, well Snow, I was wondering when you would show up, what can I do for you this time?" he was grinning and she hated it,

"You stole my payment, he is a man tight with money and you stole it from me, I want my fair share back," she started to walk over to him, "But Queenie, wasn't it my job first? You came in to make a profit when he asked for me," he was smirking and the Snow Queen could feel her rage, _conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show,_ went around her head, she forced herself to take a breath and glared at him,

"You did that to my last job too, stealing all my profit, next time you can find your own jobs, murderer," without any warning, she punched him square in the jaw. It sent him relining and she enjoyed the look of pain on his face,

"That's unfair, you are supposed to give me a chance," he was whining, he took her by surprise and swept her feet out from underneath her, in the air she turned so she would hit the ground without inflicting much pain, though her shoulder will be bruised tomorrow. She watched him stand up and stand over her, he was still grinning, and she scowled back,

"I win this round," he turned to walk away and that was when Elsa lashed out again, she swept him, and when he was down, using the same leg, brought it down hard, in the middle of his chest, she stood up carefully, and looked at him, she had successfully it seemed knocked him unconscious, she quickly bent over him, feeling his pockets for the coins, the money that was rightfully hers after all, that was when she noticed the flicker of the eyelid, if she had been faster she would have hit him again, but in a blink of an eye, he had her in a compromising position, holding her wrists above her head with one hand and sitting on top of her lower body, trapping her legs, she couldn't punch or kick, if she screamed no one would come, she was thwarted by her greed and anger, she could have cursed, the Winter Spirit's chuckling brought her back she glared at him again, she saw him lean in closer to say something and saw a chance to reverse the roles, he might not come in close enough for her to make him see stars but she had an idea. When he was close enough, she pushed herself up just enough to kiss him, she saw his eyes widen and close as he reacted to it, she felt one of his hands let go as he went to hold her, she brought up her hands and placed them around his neck, _oh Winter boy, I always thought you were a player,_ she slowly straightened up, she was out from under him, taking one hand off his neck to help herself up and opened her eyes, still kissing him, his were still closed, she felt something in her hand, it was a fair sized rock, enough to truly knock him unconscious, with it in her grasp, she firmly whacked the side of his head with it, she felt his body go limp and pushed him off of her, she quickly checked his pockets and found some money, it wasn't as much as the man paid him but it will do for revenge,

"Poor Spirit, looks like I'm the winner this time," with that she left him, sprawled in the middle of the road. She ran down an alley, used the fire stairways to get up on the roof, she loved that bit, it was always fun to do parkour, with a flip and a jump onto another building or down onto a nearby street and she was out of sight


	3. Chapter 3-Meetings

Moony after months of traveling, through stormy conditions, the rough and icy ocean and occasionally the nice weather that made up a calm and agreeable sailing. Moony had finally reached the ice kingdom and after talking to heaps of different communities, on where they were, he arrived at a well formed and rich town that both Snow Queen and Winter Spirit were rumoured to live in. He strolled into a bar, very much like the bar he had strolled into when he first thought up the idea. He spotted the two groups very easily from afar, he was getting better at picking out the groups, the masks seemed to tell more, and he approached one,

"Is this the assassins table?" he asked the people, one sigh and answered the question, in a well rehearse manner,

"Yeah, what is it to you?" Moony smiled, this was one of the politest he had heard,

"I have a job that needs an expert, it is quite dangerous and I am willing to pay more than 2 million for it," he looked at the group not one spoke or moved, the one that had first spoke to him pointed to a room,

"Talk to the Snow Queen, she's the only one who could come out of a job like that alive and take your money," Moony nodded his thanks and approached the door that was pointed, it was battered and very ordinary brown, though it had a single simple snowflake on it and underneath was a silver crown with some blue decoration. Moony knocked on the door and heard a feminine voice say come in. He went and spoke to the Snow Queen,

"Hello your majesty," he bowed when entering, it couldn't hurt to get on her good side, he needed her to come, she looked at him, Moony felt as though he was being analysed down to his molecules, such was her piercing blue gaze, made only more vibrant by her white mask.

"What job is it that requires such high services?" he could see that she was very cold, like a snow queen, as well as formal, he noticed the slight curiosity within her features, he had a gift of reading people's faces, it tend to come in handy

"It is a delicate matter, I need your services for, in another land, all such needs to travel to destination I am willing to pay for," he could see her brain ticking, and her eyes narrow, not shocking as he had avoided answering the directly.

"Then why not find one of your own countrymen to do the work? Save you money and time," Moony smiled at the queen, she wasn't satisfied with his answers and intended for all information to remain secret, he didn't want one of Pitch's men to find out what he was doing, he would get hanged if Pitch found out or had the slightest suspicions.

"No one would do it, said it was going to require special skills and everything for the job, especially at my lowest offer of 2 million," he noticed how she sat up straighter, seemed this one wished for money, only a matter of how much,

"Will you tell me what you want done?" she asked he could see the excitement in her blue eyes, and still she looked into what she was doing, Moony was taken back, most would ask how much was he willing to give,  
"Not until I know that you will work for me or with me but remember that until the mission is completed or you're dead, that means, what I say goes, got it?" her eyes narrow even more, it was like she was weighing everything up, he held his breathe, knowing that everything these past months would either bear fruit or crumble by a single word,

"What kingdom?" she asked, appearing unconcerned, he blinked, not entirely processing what she had said for some time,

"Arendelle" he saw the smallest of smiles and if you blinked you wouldn't have caught a glimpse of it,

"I'll come, but give me a few days here to arrange things, I have duties I need to attend to," Moony bowed, hiding his emotions from her,

"Very well, I look forward to parting with my money and you providing your services, good day," Moony existed, he let out a breath of relief and headed to the murderers table. He repeated his information and was told to talk to the Winter Spirit; everyone had code names when dealing with customers, that way they couldn't tell your name to the law enforcers, many customers also did the same thing. So once again, he was standing outside a door, with another snowflake on it and something that looked like a cane, he knock on the door to talk to the Winter Spirit. He heard him and entered, the conversation was similar and even some of his reactions to the Snow Queen were similar. But he has got both of them on board to do it; all that was needed now to do is find a way to have them get along to complete this mission. Moony was slightly relieved and nervous. He knew that they will both walk out on this one when they found out, so Moony's solution was to not let them know until they were on the boat, but he also knew that these things have a habit of coming out when you least want them to. So the sooner they got on the boat, with them out of the harbor and got going the better, as that meant he could sooner tell them without fearing them walking out, he really needed them both to do this task together. With a sigh of relief mixed with a nervous laugh, he left the bar and journeyed to find a place to rest for the next few nights, that wasn't going to rock up and down on the waves, Moony felt badly seasick whenever he tried to sleep in his rooms on his boat.


	4. Chapter 4-What the Heck!

Chapter 4-What the heck!

The Snow Queen was happy, she had a chance to return home, she wasn't a native to the ice kingdom, as heaps of people thought in fact she travelled there and stayed to get away from Hans, someone who wanted to kill her. She couldn't wait to see her sister Anna again, she occasionally sent Anna letters or postcards but she hadn't sent one in ages! She worked in the role of an assassin in hopes of raising enough money to return and hopefully keep Hans off her back and then a gentleman comes along and offers her a job there and paying her to go and everything! She only hoped that she wouldn't have to kill her sister or her boyfriend who she hadn't seen in years, Jack, she wasn't entirely sure where he was as he had left town to go and raise money to look after his sister. Anna and the Snow Queen had looked after his sister until she left, hopefully Anna still looked after the sweet girl, and they were great friends after all. She stood on the deck of the boat watching the kingdom fade into the distance behind her; she hoped she left the assassins group in the capable hands of Olaf he was the head of another group of the henchmen so she had to leave it in his control until he chose someone from her group who was more suitable. She walked out to the front deck and looked out at the ocean in front of her and the boat, "I'm coming home Anna, I'm finally coming home,"

Meanwhile…

The winter spirit was unpacking his bag in his room on the vessel, he didn't understand why the man didn't just go and have one room booked for the two of them but he didn't care provided it didn't come out of his pay for this job he looked at the picture of a little girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes, hugging a taller girl with a platinum blonde bun, and crystal blue eyes, "I'm coming home Jenna, I'll be there soon, I'll see you and Elsa again." He smiled it had been at least 8 years since he last saw his sister and his girlfriend but it had been worth it, Jenna was always fed and lived in their family home with warm clothing even if she didn't have her mum or brother around, but so long as she was cared for and looked after until he returned, he was doing it for her, the money meant that he would never have to work again, or at least for a long time. He walked out of the room and up onto the deck, watching the land that had been his home for years disappearing from sight.

Somewhere else on the ship…

Manny was pacing back and forth in his room on his ship, he knew it wasn't a giant one but it was still pretty big. He knew that eventually they would spot each other in the corridor, and come demanding reasons, he had to tell them soon. He pondered on how to make them work together, they had to find out today, as they had to learn to work together and get along before he gave them the task, the impossible killing. He didn't know who was better or which would have been a better choice for him, but he knew that if these two worked together his slim chances of success were immensely enlarged, once again focusing on them working together. Manny sent a note to collect them; it would be easy to find them as they were the only guests on this ship. He greeted the Winter spirit first, let him in and had idle chat, Manny noticed that he kept trying to find out what the job entailed and he decided to avoid all of those questions until the Snow Queen came, which would be her knocking on the door. Winter Spirit looked a little confused as to who could be knocking. Manny slowly approached the door, noting of his sweaty palms. He opened the door and let her in, he saw the sudden stop coming from the Snow Queen and the look on Winter Spirit's face, by the look of it showed that those two would take a long time to learn to not fight. "You!" filled the air and they both turned to him,

"What is the meaning of this?" Snow Queen asked first turning super quickly, her features showing her rage and anger, Manny nearly sighed, this didn't seem likely to work,

"Now, now my lady, I do have an explanation for this um, obviously unwanted partner on both sides." He cringed when she started to glare at him, not to mention the annoyance that was coming off Winter Spirit in bucket loads,

"You mean to tell me I have to work together with Ms. Cold death, no thanks," she whipped around, storming over to him inches away from his face, Manny looked to the sky pleading that if there was any god to help him, this was starting to turn into a catfight,

"I'm not called Ms. Cold Death, Grandfather," Manny couldn't do anything, he was frozen, thinking that Winter Spirit wouldn't be able to do much as she spoke with an icy tone,

"You might as well be called that; the first run in with you and you left me to die in the freezing ice cold lake in winter! You made my hair go white from my near death, you have no right to call me a grandfather when it was your fault!" he had exploded, swiping to punch her, she was taken by surprise and only just managed to duck as she spun her leg and knocked him over, Manny had to intervene, he opened his mouth but Snow Queen beat him to it, holding his shirt and threating to punch him

"Are you forgetting the next week you tried to kill me with a poisoned dagger? Not to mention you tried to push me of the top of the clock tower!" Manny didn't know how he did it, suddenly, the Winter Spirit had grabbed her wrist and yanked her off balance, twisting her arm behind her,

"And three nights ago you left me out in the cold again to die when you hit me in the head with a rock!"

"I have hit you many occasions with rocks," was her retort as the Winter Spirit held her arm tighter, she was gritting her teeth in pain,

"This one had a different build up to it when you lowered my instincts with your kiss!" Manny blinked and watched as she laughed, the next moment, the Snow Queen had banged her head back, hitting him on the nose, the Winter Spirit yelped with pain and in reaction let go of her and held his nose, she had turned around and round house kicked him in the stomach making him double over in pain, he still wasn't out and managed to grab her foot before she could move away and yanked her off balance again, with her sprawled on the floor. Manny suddenly shook his head, this had carried on long enough, and he had to step in before it got worse, which he should have done if he wasn't fascinated,

"I see you two already know each other… and don't get along very well, never mind that will have to change within the month!" both of the two young adults jumped when they heard and remembered that this wasn't a private argument and the Winter Spirit had actually realized he had said that his defenses were lowered by a girl kissing him and that's should never happen because you shouldn't ever let your instincts be lowered by anything, he started an argument with himself in his head with that other side of him, any guy's defenses would be lowered with a girl like her, shut up! Just calling as I see it, admit it you liked kissing this girl just as much as you used to with Elsa, I thought I told you to shut it! Bit hard considering I'm in your head, but back to you enjoying it, doesn't that mean you were cheating on Elsa? I don't need this now, soon it will be all behind me and Elsa will never need to know, it's never that simple, thankfully the voice faded and he focused on what was happening in front of him, Manny had started to explain, "I need the two of you to work together without killing each other to kill the king of the land, Pitch Black, he is making life miserable for everyone except the nobles and high up men, and it is killing the people, soon the land will be a blood bath and war zone, I love the country dearly and I would hate for it to be tainted in blood, as well as have my own head for being a minor noble man chopped off.."

"So we have to work together, to kill the king, and his royal blood line for 2 million dollars each?" the winter Spirit asked, "yes I think that's fair though I would prefer you didn't kill the sweet 19 year old Anna and her sister Elsa, I remember looking after those two when they were low in society, then Pitch swept Anna up into a life of luxury and forced the girl to marry his son Hans, so they have a claim to the throne and Anna can start a whole new royal line and actually have it a good one, I remember Pitch as a child confessing to killing his brothers as they were mean to him, and his father was okay with that, some weird thing were the siblings kill each other to secure the throne and their own lives. His father had treated him horribly which probably resulted in him being like he is"

"Hell no!" the snow queen had spoken up, "I'm not killing anyone when I'm working with him! And I'm not killing the girl who is married into the family when you say she is sweet and kind and everything the family isn't!" the girl stormed out slamming the door shut. Manny and the Winter Spirit could only stare at each other and the door, who knew that she wouldn't harm an innocent. Unknown to them she had run back to her room, balling her eyes out, she couldn't, wouldn't, kill her sister, and she didn't care if the man sent her back to the ice kingdom, she wouldn't kill her flesh and blood. And the fact she was married to Hans made it worse, as he was the first guy to try and kill her.

 **AN: I'm sorry, had writers block, and lack of wifi, but here is the meeting! I really enjoyed righting the mini fighting, I have little to say, feel free to leave a comment or if you have a question PM or leave it in the reviews, also taking constructive criticism, I really want to improve it to the best it can be. So see you next time!**

 **Review:**

 **Sanaa11: I hope you enjoyed this meeting, I wasn't sure on how you thought it would turn out, (I actually was just going to have them insult each other but then, this idea came along so it's here to stay) your reviews make my day each and every time I see a new one!**

 **until next time readers!**


	5. Chapter 5-Identity Revealed

The Winter Spirit stood still, he didn't understand this. He was all acting and moving and trying to do something, this wasn't very easy for him. He opened an eye and looked at Manny, he sat still and calmly without moving, what was he a robot or something.

"You must be tranquil and steady at all times, not fidgeting or constantly thinking about random things. Focus on one thing, think about what it means to you, examine it, feel it, and concentrate on nothing but it." Winter Spirit jump how the hell did Manny even know that he was fidgeting and unfocused on what he was told to do. He rolled his eyes and did as requested while he breathed in, the first thing that jumped to his mind was his girlfriend; Elsa, he thought about her laugh and smile, the way her eyes light up when she saw him, her sister, his sister; Ellie, and chocolate. He resisted the urge to laugh and thought about what made her special, her kindness towards others and putting her family before herself. He slowly went over every little detail that made Elsa, well Elsa. Unknown to him he had stopped moving, his head wasn't flitting from one thing to the next, Manny could tell that he had finally stopped thinking about all sorts of things that invaded his mind. They sat in silence for a long time, just meditating and remaining calm. Winter Spirit felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to look at Manny.

"Do you know how long you stayed still for?" Manny asked Jack shook his head, "you were in a peaceful place for 2 hours. Considering it was your first time that's pretty good, what were you thinking of? Was it your work?" Winter shook his head again,

"I was thinking of my girlfriend," Manny nodded with a gentle smile,

"ah, young love it is always something to hold onto, and who is or was she," Jack thought it over, it wouldn't hurt to tell him right, he wasn't telling him his name, Jack trusted him more than he trusted his co-worker but that wasn't saying much to begin with.

"Elsa Winters" Manny gave a start but shook it off,

"She must be special, I supposed that means you are returning home?" the Winter Spirit cautiously nodded, "well I knew Elsa, especially after her parents abandoned them, and she only ever had one boyfriend," He gulped, he should have kept his mouth shut, it wasn't a good idea for customers to know your real identity, they could blackmail you and get you hanged for killing people, he didn't want that, not after he was coming home to Ellie, "You my good fellow are Jack Frost, I thought you looked familiar, the white hair and blue eyes really changed your look," Manny looked at the poor lad, who was frozen in place again, fear in his eyes "I wasn't supposed to know was I?"

"No"

"I am shocked you don't remember me, I'm Moony, don't you remember?" Jack stared at him, he did remember, he was a sort of guardian, looking after Elsa and Anna, Jack had to meet him before he started dating Elsa. He gave a nod.

"Well think of it like this, you coming home and me paying you to kill the king and that you were close to Elsa, I think I can afford to keep my mouth shut, provided you don't kill anyone after this job, Basically you retire after this one, or at least change professions, deal?" Jack smiled, he remembered Moony, and he could be trusted.

"Deal" the two shook hands, and then left for lunch, passing the Snow Queen's door,

"When will she come out?" Manny asked,

"I don't know, she was always stubborn, but I never remembered her to get uptight on a job involving someone innocent to be killed, especially with 2 million on the line." Jack shrugged, food was calling, he might be curious but stomach before questions was nearly always one of his mottos. So he left the door behind and followed his nose towards the food room on the boat. That was more important, and the meal was more enjoyable without the awkward silence as the two men were able to talk about the past, what's been happening for each of them and the mission, though according to Manny if the Snow Queen didn't cooperate, the mission would fail. Jack now hoped that the Queen would eventually come to her senses and help them. But that might take a few days; she was very stubborn sometimes, about the stupidest things. He chuckled lightly as he passed her door at some of the memories, one in particular about how she refused to leave behind a piece of paper, he told her she would die and yet she ran and grabbed that flimsy piece of paper, just when some stupid guard was about to come and they would hang at dawn if they were caught, which he was positive would happen. Yet he was so surprised to find she still grabbed it, had hidden behind the door with silent feet just as the guard opened the door, and left, guess there was a bonus of soft silent quick feet with training to be an assassin. Jack had always found that to be annoying as most Murderers were seen by their victims before killing as something gave them away. Jack couldn't complain though murder was more fun, and made his brain sharper. So it seemed that there were bonuses and weaknesses with everyone that made sense. He continued to walk away, unknowing that the Snow Queen's door had opened and she had looked up and down the corridor in confusion, she thought she heard someone, someone she knew, would never forget, and someone who she hadn't seen in 8 long years. Then she shrugged and closed it, thinking it could have been the wind or her mind playing tricks on her.

Ok, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for such a late update, I really don't have an excuse other than having 3 assignments I need to complete and I actually have now another 2 that I need to get started on. I'm sorry that this was so short as well as for the long wait, I hope it satisfied some readers and that you enjoyed it, I'll try to make the next chapter even longer and hopefully round out some things. Again sorry for the extra long wait and such a short chapter, please review if you think it could be improved/ something isn't clear/ you have a question or just want to let me know you loved/hated it, seriously, I'm at a loose end as to it being an okay story, not to mention what else can happen while they are at sea. Once again I am so sorry.

Until next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 Let's talk

Chapter 6 Talking with the Snow Queen

Jack couldn't believe it, the Snow Queen was sitting at the breakfast table this morning, they had been at sea for a week and since the first day, she had been in her room because of the possibility of killing Anna, he remembered Anna, she was a cool and bubbly girl and all that positive and personal knowing of her made it hard to think of killing her. He pushed the thoughts away and came and sat next to her, grabbing a plate and some toast, butter and strawberry jam. "I see you have left your room," he tried to make conversation, she remained silent for a few minutes, not staring at Jack, he shrugged and sat down opposite her, eating his breakfast,

"Would you kill an innocent?" she blurted out looking at him for an answer,

"Didn't we do that? Kill someone just for money, regardless of the life they had?" he spoke solemnly, and she sighed, "Think of a person who you love dearly, and then you were offered a job to kill them, would you do it?" she looked at him and he thought about Elsa and Jenna. "I see what you mean… but what has that to do with Anna?" Snow Queen sighed again, "I was ordered once to kill a family member, and I refused too. It was a saying, never put your career before any family, cause I refused I was nearly killed. I didn't care for how much money, this girl is innocent I can feel it, she was married into the family and was forced too, by them, he did say." Jack had never heard the Snow Queen say so much without swearing or insulting him, but before he could say anything or comfort her, Manny walked in and sat down, grabbing for himself a bowl and filled it with fruit, "I see you are no longer in your room," he commented as he sat down and started to eat, "are you ready to train?"

"Why do I need to train, I know every skill I need to do for my rank and higher," she spoke sharply. This conversation reminded Jack of the one he had 6 days ago so he knew what was coming. "Because normally it's just you against him in a quick kill involving one death, you need to work together to accomplish this task with different styles for different areas, as well as being able to trust and rely on each other to get this job done, not to mention it is more than just one person" He spoke softly and calmly. The Snow Queen blinked and sighed, Jack knew she was pulled in and unable to get out of this one, he felt smug about this, he knew how she hated to lose and how smart she was. The fact this man could outsmart her and beat her was valuable in itself. "I'm not going to kill Anna, she doesn't deserve that." She crossed her arms definitely, "very well, I did say I would prefer it if you didn't but if you had your hand forced, don't hesitate." Manny shrugged. Snow Queen blinked, "you mean to tell me, you don't want her dead but in a case of us against her you would rather her die,"

"To be blunt, yes, but if you don't have to, don't" Manny and her started a staring contest while Jack watched, he remembered Moony and Elsa had a similar battle like this when he asked Elsa out. Moony was against it as he didn't know Jack while Elsa wanted to say yes. The first one to look away was the loser. That time Moony looked away first as Elsa's will was stronger. The Snow Queen looked away this time. "I don't want to kill her" she muttered. But it didn't matter as they had finished eating and were about to start training. Jack was excited, it was always fun, but now with those two clashing and banging their heads, it promised to be entertaining.

Time skip

Jack had to stifle a laugh, again, for the fifth time in the last 10 minutes. The Snow Queen was so funny she complained and refused to agree with every point of the operation. Then Manny would point out that there's no other possible way to stand a chance of success without them ending up with a rope around their necks, before the sun appeared over the horizon when they went into the castle. Then she would glare at him and continue to try and find other possibilities and would fail. Then they moved on to the next stage of the master plan, and she would point out another flaw and he would state that it wasn't a flaw at all. Then she would find a solution that would save them a few minutes and not be as dangerous and Manny would be amazed and agree to it, getting the Snow Queen to be happy and look at the next part of mission impossible. Jack hanged back as he had already gone over the plan and knew each of Manny's reasons to why it was like that. It appealed to his dramatic senses and reasoning of her. Seemed to be a great crossover of the world's killers that hate each other and the two of them on many occasions had tried to kill each other, since she first showed up 3 years ago. But still, the plan was pretty much bullet proof, so then the chances of them working together were likely, "why must we work together, it's pointless, he does things his way and I do them my way," the Snow Queen folded her arms across her chest and glared at Jack, "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I have had a top mathematics work out that all of the chances increased by a minimum of 40% if you guys work together rather than alone. And this is a mission I need to succeed," Manny was pleading and Jack had one question on his mind now "why is it so important for it to succeed? I mean we have to kill the whole family and what's the benefit for you to be willing to pay so much?" Jack stared at Manny, wishing for the answers and knew, that the Snow queen was also staring at Manny, probably with that little smirk that he loved seeing as it made her look sassy and cute.

 ** _I thought you would always love Elsa,_** _just because I will admit a girl is cute doesn't mean I'm no longer in love with Elsa!_ _ **Yeah, the fact you have gone 8 years and she might have moved on hasn't ever occurred?**_ _She promised that she would love me until the end of time!_ _ **And she might have met someone else or forgotten you,**_ Jack shuddered, forcing himself to get those thoughts out of his head, he couldn't think about that at all. Elsa wouldn't leave him, she said that she would wait for him, no matter how long it took, she would faithfully await his returned, he wondered if she still remembered him, he had changed a lot though, one place there was a potion or something and the visit to the lake had changed his hair to white and his eyes to blue, and it had been over 8 years, Jack wondered what she looked like, probably even more beautiful with every day that passed, and he wasn't there to see it, he sighed, remembering her soft hair, and bright blue eyes, now they would match he supposed. He came back and stared at Manny, realizing that he hadn't been listening to them bicker and the Snow Queen had left the room. He nodded his head in acknowledgement at Manny and left, slowly exploring the ship. He had walked past the Snow Queen's room and heard soft crying; he paused, should he leave her, or just find out what was wrong? His curious heart made up his mind and before he knew what he was doing, he had knocked on the door. The crying had stifled and with the sound of movement and light showing through the gap under the door, the handle slowly moved and the door opened a crack. He saw a single blue eye and it was narrowed in annoyance, "Come to tease me and say a murderer is never crying or weak?" she sniffed her nose and wiped her hand over her running nose, Jack made up his mind, "I actually wanted to see if you were okay but if you insist on me teasing…" she gave a small laugh, not much but it brought a smile to his lips. She held the door further open, inviting him in. he entered and noted that a photo sat on the dresser, a girl with her hair in braids with a streak of white in the grey. He noted the similarities between the Snow Queen and this girl, "that's your sister?" she nodded and smiled, "she is the reason I had to leave, she was in danger with me around and if I left, she would be ignored and safe, hopefully one day we will be reunited, but it's terribly lonely until then." Jack nodded, "I know that feeling, similar story with me, but I had a lot of people I loved to protect, my sister, my girlfriend and her family, my sister and I had no money and I had to make money some way, and a man named North took me on as his apprentice to become a murder, but not a month later and I heard from a soldier that I was being targeted along with my family and loved ones, so while the money I brought in to my sister was good, I couldn't keep her alive and fed if I was dead, so I stowed away on a ship, travelled from kingdom to kingdom until I came to the winter domain, and you know the rest, nearly killing me on your first night there, and I have been trying to make some money for my sister and her to live off for the rest of our lives, and be able to get back to her, but with this guy, I won't need to pay back or stow away to anywhere, with a lucky guess getting closer or further away, I can stop this game and live peacefully, with my girlfriend hopefully waiting for me, I never told her I was going as it was just a quick decision and I never told anyone but my sister, so for all I know, she has thought that I have found another girl and run off with them, but when I find her, I'll tell her the whole story and hopefully she will forgive me, and not report me to the authorities." He looked at her as she shifted around, "but what's your whole story? Like how did you get into the assassin business?" he asked her, she just took a breath before launching into her tale.

"it was necessary, my sister and I were nearly starving, we had to sometimes help and look after my sister's best friend as she had to receive a payment from her brother who was overseas, the payments were constantly on the move and she refused to tell us why he had to keep moving around, but I've always, and I decided I was going to try and find him, but being somewhere I had never been, I needed a reason, a trade, eventually I found one, learning the trade of a baker, I didn't like him, he expected me to do everything in his shop and get little money in return and at night, a girl with wild red hair came to try and kill me, she was robbing the store for someone and was required to kill the owner, and she mistook me for him I guess, anyway, I stopped her from killing me and managed to give her a not too serious injury, a stab to the shoulder with the knife. Anyway, a week later, I hadn't seen my boss since he hired me, and some woman entered with a girl, the same girl who tried to kill me, the girl's wound had been completely healed and they offered me training to become an assassin, it meant I could go anywhere, to find my boyfriend, I jumped on it, and started that night, the girl and I became good friends and she forgave me for stabbing her, as soon as I helped her to kill my boss, he actually had tried to have me killed in his place as he had found out he was a target, and that had failed, and he was the first blood I had split, I let my friend keep the payment, expressing that I'll sell the shop and keep that money. Which within a month I had, I told everyone too many depressing memories and I needed to get away from them so I would be able to recover. With that money I told my teacher that I wanted to go and find my boyfriend. She told me to head to the Ice kingdom to receive more training and that she would see if she could find him, if she did, she would send word to me, so I could quickly go and find him, the assassin's ring are so close, that we have our own messengers that take messages directly to the head of the area. I am still waiting for word from her, but I have already told her I am moving back into local area so she won't have to send anyone into the winter area, unless she had a month ago. And once I find my run off boyfriend, I shall berate him once I know everything, I understand he did what he did was for his sister and I would do the same for my sister if I was in his place, so all the money I have been making, I gave to my sister so she can survive better and possibly support her friend, but some of the money I saved, just so I can come back to her whenever I need to." The Snow Queen smiled and looked at the photo, "and now I have been given orders to kill her," Jack stared at her, "your sister is Anna?" She looked up sharply, thinking all sorts of things; mainly that she had just given her identity away to a guy who wanted to kill her. She didn't notice that he was over the moon, smiling as she continued to berate herself. She noticed him only when he gave a look of horror to her.

"I am so stupid, I can't believe that I did that," she got up, making plans to jump overboard and swim away, when he grabbed her,

"Wait, Elsa, stay. I'm so sorry, and-" she stared at him, before she found her voice,

"How do you know my name!" she nearly shrieked, pulling her arm out of his grasp and continued to stare hopelessly at him, her whole cover was gone, her worst opponent knew the real identity, she was so screw. He shuffled from foot to foot, staring fixedly at them,

"Please don't loathe me, but I'm Jack, Jack Overland Frost, your boyfriend…"

Elsa stared at him, carefully going over his features, his hair and eyes were different, and his skin was paler, but it was the same Jack. She tackled him into a bear hug

"I missed you," she whispered, as his arms wrapped around her.

"I missed you as well, and I'm sorry for trying to throw you off a tower, and stabbing you with a poisoned knife, and well, everything else," she gave a light laugh,

"I'll forgive you, if you forgive me for all the things I tried to do to you, and tell me how you changed to match me, and everything else."

He grinned

"Only if you do the same, how did you become so beautiful when I disappeared," Elsa laughed and lightly whacked his arm

"Deal,"

 **A/N: I'M so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for over a month! I know you don't want to hear excuses so as an apology I'll update another chapter before the end of the week.**

 **Again sorry.**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**

 **Edited on the 15/12/2015 (I'm Australian so the date is DD/MM/YYYY, okay?)**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	7. Chapter 7 Race?

Chapter 7 Race?

 **Wow...I couldn't keep my word... sorry... on with the story?**

Elsa stood in front of the map, scanning over it and reading Manny's notes about the place as well as making her own. She sighed, the map was very basic, and giving only a general idea of what was where, from Manny had been able to remember. She scanned over everything, mentally fighting over small points, and cursing her memory of the place, there was no clue to getting into the place or where the bedrooms were, only the populated corridors and some staff corridor entry points. She heard the door open and while one pair of hands wrapped around her, another shut the door, she grinned as she hugged Jack back, they had agreed to tell Manny, which probably was okay as he was an old family friend. She never had thought that the old man was an old family friend, Mr. Moony. She never would have guessed that he would overthrow the empire, it was extremely unlikely, and she was shocked that he even knew of the whole underworld of thugs existed, and had contacted them on more than just one time,

"Hello Jack. Moony, I have a question, exactly why do you want to take down the whole Black family? I mean, Pitch is the main threat here so why Hans and everyone else related to them by blood?" Elsa looked at him as Jack raised his head towards Moony, she could tell by the look in Jack's eyes that he never really thought about the mission or why, she supposed that he never really thought about, he never really questioned it only ever interested in how much money, she mused as she held his hand, and looked at Manny.

"Um… well, I don't think you would approve, you see, the family, hasn't been all that good," Elsa raised an eyebrow, and looked at Jack and both of them looked back to Manny.

"What do you mean? Last time I checked the city was praising good deeds and excellent manners of Hans," Jack spoke slowly glancing worriedly between the two people.

"It's like this; first Elsa, your grandfather was overthrown and your parents killed, then Pitch took the throne, about 10 years ago right?" Manny asked, both the icy people nodded, "Well at the time, he was kind and good, even if he was grief stricken over your grandfather's death as he acted. But I found evidence to say that Pitch killed your father and mother, and that told me we needed a new king. While Pitch hasn't looked out for the kingdom, he wasn't necessarily the worst king, he had a general idea of how to keep the throne to himself but his son Hans is worse than Pitch. As you know Elsa, you and Anna are the true royal family and Hans tried to secure his throne by getting together with one of you," Elsa shook her head in disbelief, "that's why he wanted to kill me, because I refused to date him? So he tried to get with my sister to secure the throne, that's low." Jack started,

"Wait first of all, you have royal connections? Secondly Prince Hans wanted to kill you?" Jack was concerned, Elsa laughed,

"Yeah yeah, but the funny thing was he asked me to kill me! I was starting out so I was a rookie and well, he offered some money to kill Elsa, everyone at that table refused, assassins never harm one of their brethren; part of the code, so when everyone refused, he tried to kill me himself, it wasn't long after that I left the country, he actually tried to kill me the night I left." Elsa grinned; it was funny now, just not at the time. Jack stared at her,

"How did you get away?"

"Oh that was easy, I stabbed him in the leg with a dagger that is standard equipment, and kicked him in the groin, and if that wasn't enough I choked him until he fell unconscious." Elsa grinned, Jack laughed as Moony stared,

"You mean to tell me the reason he needed a cane and has a limp is because of you?" Elsa nodded proudly,

"That's my girl!" Jack hugged her tighter, Elsa struggled to get out of his grip,

"Jack, can't breathe!" she choked out,

"Sorry," Jack let go of her a bit,

"Anyway, the country and local town have been forced to give more and more, the town has fallen into disrepair and the townsmen will soon have nothing to eat, or a house to call home, and then the pitchforks will come, and they will attack people who have connections to the rich, and Anna is a nice girl, I don't want that happening to her just because she married an evil man. She would make a good queen, and killing Pitch before it happens won't solve the problem, the whole family is rotten." Moony kept his opinion about Elsa being Queen to himself. "Does this answer your question?" Elsa tilted her head,

"Maybe not fully, but it satisfies me." She smiled, it felt like her world had been restored, she was heading home to Anna, she had found Jack and soon take care of the people who would spoil her future, Hans and his father Pitch. She snuggled against Jack, contemplating her future,

"What are we going to do if we aren't going to be out to kill each other," she murmured, and heard him chuckle,

"We will think of something, I have a few tricks up my sleeve to pull on you, just to keep you on your toes," Elsa rolled her eyes at him,

"Will I have to lower your defenses again? Similar to when I last left you to die?" She smirked as she pushed him off her, catching a glimpse of a pout, she laughed,

"if you are both done flirting then I would like for you to go and sneak through the whole boat, make it a race, see who can get from the back deck to the front the quickest without being seen," Moony interrupted both their thoughts, "it would be good to keep you in form, from my maps that aren't very good, you would have to get through populated areas both quietly and quickly," Elsa thought that was a true point, keep her in form at the very least, she might even get faster. She grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him out of the room towards the back of the ship. She grinned at him,

"Okay, let's not take the most two used routes by passengers and to make it harder and faster, we have to go in the staff only areas, that way if you get caught, then they will make a loud ruckus and report to Moony, meaning we can't cheat, also, let's not kill anyone, that's just bad, you get caught, you get caught." Elsa spoke, as Jack just nodded,

"See you on the other side Queenie," Elsa rolled her eyes and ran, through one door while he quickly followed. She grabbed the handrail and jumped down a floor, quickly widening the gap, as Jack hurried down the stairs, Elsa then ran down the corridor, making her way to the giant doors for the staff. She slipped through and made her way through the crowded corridors that would lead her directly to the other end of the ship. Slipping through was hard, as people kept coming when she least expected it, making her have to duck into doorways and one occasion, on a door she struggled to open, someone approached and she quickly jumped up and hid along the ceiling, the person had paused before continuing, making Elsa having to control her shaking arms as much as she could. They left, with the door slowly shutting, and quickly Elsa slipped in, she reckoned she was about halfway.

Jack meanwhile after running after Elsa, and seeing her jump down the stairs, ran along to a different corridor that also was for restricted personal, taking darker corridors, slipping along the wall. He didn't see anyone and slowly had been making his way through, what wasn't easy was that he also seemed to lose his way a little bit, he stuck to less populated corridors and that meant he had more distance to cover. Then he came upon a highly lit and busy corridor, he could smell food, he knew he was near the kitchens. He knew where he was and how far off the front deck he was, thankfully it wasn't far off. He ran, only to see the door open and a foot come out, he jumped quickly slipped into a small enclave that was dark sliding along the wall, trying to calm himself down. Eventually, he made his way to the front deck and after looking around, found that Elsa wasn't there. He gave a cheer, and saw the door open behind him, to reveal Elsa, holding a bowl of chicken soup.

"I got sick of waiting for you, so I got some food." She grinned,

"Wait when did you finish?" Elsa looked at the setting sun,

"The sun was only a few minutes above the sea before I went to get food." Elsa grinned again at him before walking back inside, "come on, they are serving dinner already," Jack followed numbly.

 **Yeah…this is a bit of a filler, but I need to do this, kind of necessary for me, I really have been trying to think of ways to make the two 'jobs' different and yet kind of similar. And I really struggle with Jack, so any ideas on making his style different from Elsa's? this chapter isn't as important to the main story line, but I felt that it was required, and hey I always liked filler chapters, they provide extra reading time! So sorry I didn't keep on time but I'm now on holidays so I should be able to make this story better! In other news I haven't actually gone over chapter 6 as well as this chapter and my other ones, so last chapter is my next top priority. I have started uploading a new crossover story, it's Hetalia crossed with the marvel universe and titled breaking the fourth wall, if you like either of these, you can check it out, I've only uploaded the first chapter though, I'll work on that when I need a break from this story.**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	8. Chapter 8 Finally

Chapter 8 Finally home

They had been at sea for weeks, everyday getting further from the icy land that they started their journey from and closer to home, and everyday Elsa felt slightly more anxious, would she have to kill her sister or not, would she be upset that she had to kill the person that she possibly loved. Jack and Manny understood that it was hard on her, and Jack hated the fact she was scared of this, it wasn't one you could hold down and get away from, she was purposefully heading towards the possibility of her sister hating her, some days Jack would just hold her, as they looked out to the sea, watching the waves. But most of the time they trained, sparring together, learning moves and slowly becoming the most unlikely team. Manny had set up some fighting dummies and together they learnt to fight together to take them out, often defending each other's backs. Quite soon they were ready, to work together and Manny had to admit, there was no way that they would turn against each other in the heat of the battle and it was complete luck to do with that, the chances of them succeeding were even higher than those his advisor originally calculated, he could feel it. This morning was special, he could tell from the way that both of them fought that they weren't just working together, they knew the other person as well as they knew themselves and were combing skills to work together. He watched as Jack grabbed her wrists and spun her, out of danger and into another opponent, Elsa kicking her foot out in perfect time to take the dummy's head off. Manny saw the head go flying and hit the far wall with a resounding thud, he winced knowing that anyone on the receiving end of that would be out cold.

"Please you two, I've run out of those training dummy's, punching bags, and all the equipment that was originally in here, now the room is bare, can you just spare each other today?" Manny was getting annoyed, he hadn't anyone to repair them until they got back and the rate they were destroyed he worried that they would start soon on people just to keep in their best top form. He sighed as they nodded and proceeded to try and land a punch or kick on each other. Manny could barely see the punches or the kicks land. After a few minutes, Jack had Elsa on the floor, pinning her feet and holding her wrists on either side of her body, Manny held back a chuckle as Elsa strained to free herself, eventually twisting her upper body, sending an elbow to the nose. Jack stumbled back and she prepared herself for the counterattack. When he came at her, Jack faked to go left with a punch and somehow twisted himself to get in close and grabbed her throat from behind. Elsa realised that it was a feint a little too late and once she felt the hand in her back and the arm around her throat she knew that he had won, his hold was always impossible to get out of, especially if he would try to kill her. She turned around in his arms and stared at him,

"You won this time," Jack laughed at her statement before lowering his arm around her so his arm rested on her shoulder,

"We are evenly matched," he stated Elsa thought it over, it was true, sometimes he won, sometimes she did, still she pouted, she was quick and nimble in everything and he was all about getting in close with a killing strike. She ducked out from under his arms and walked to the door, planning on staring out at the sea for a bit. Once she was there, she was glad to see that no one was around and sat at the edge, staring out to the horizon. She didn't have to wait long before she felt someone staring at the back of her neck. She didn't turn around, knowing who it would be. To prove her point, Jack joined her, and they sat watching the water and world go by.

"So can I know about your past some more? After I left I mean?" Elsa chuckled, they didn't ever really talk about their past, they focused on what was happening now rather than what had already happened.

"Sure, after you left, the whole village suffered, the Empire was demanding more taxes and that meant that there was less money to spend on food, everything. Eventually, Ellie was forced to move in with us, if she hadn't then all the money that you raised to bring food and look after her with would have done nothing other than keep her house, she would have none for food, clothes nothing. So then the three of us were staying in the one house, the money from the other house had brought enough money for food for that month. We were forcing each other to reuse as much as we could, so Ellie eventually started wearing clothes that I wore when I was her age, after Anna had gone through them. I was taught to sew so I made my own clothes, including my uniform for the assassin role. Of course, we all had to take jobs, I worked in the local fabric house, any scraps of cloth I would be allowed to take, the off cuts and old thread, occasionally I got to take a huge piece of fabric home as it would be out of fashion, I was paid extra when I offered to step in as a model, when one of those girls would back out or not turn up in time, Anna took a job of delivering fruit with a guy named Kristof, she would always get to take any leftover food, even if there wasn't much often. Ellie, she was still in school, and I must admit, I forced her to stay in school, focus on that, while me and my sister juggled school and work. It worked out fine for a few years. Then Pitch raised the taxes again, slowly we had even less on the table. We had saved as much as we could, just as emergency money and of course that money slowly dried up. It was around then that I had finished school. The textiles market shut its doors on me to work more hours, so I took to looking for another job that I could do, I refused for Ellie to work, and Anna often tried to convince me to let her drop out, but I refused, she only had one more year and if she forfeited it, she would only be able to do hard work for little pay, if she had completed her work then she stood a chance of getting a higher job, and then we wouldn't have to worry about pay, I hadn't dropped out, but as I was recognizable with my blonde hair and blue eyes, I wanted to stay out of the public light. We had run away from the revolution and I was sure to be recognized. Anna wasn't as high a risk; lots of girls had different shades of red. So eventually I found a job at the bakery, but that is a ways off. So I was still searching for something, when Moony came into our lives, Ellie didn't know him but he was the reason that Anna and I got out of the palace with our parents. He still supported us, even when we lost the throne, I don't know why though, he never told us why. Anyway, he came back in to our lives, and tried to get into the role of a father, supporting us with him being there for us, I knew that if he didn't come, Ellie would have dropped out and taken a job, often I went without food just so she would have enough to eat. Then a few months after that, Hans entered. He was kind, and a complete gentleman. Anna fell for him while Ellie was cautious, I didn't like him, and he was just too charming. I was still in the strong belief you would come back so every time he tried to get my attentions and be romantic, it didn't work. I understand now why he did, anyway, it didn't work, and so he tried my sister years later, to which she happily started to date him, Ellie wasn't impressed as that meant less time she could be working, and that meant less food on the table, she was determined to look after me in your place." The two laughed, it was like Ellie to care for people important to her older brother, "And it was another year or so, I found the job at the bakery. Anna had gotten out of school and Ellie had a job, I allowed her to get one as she was past the hardest part of school, for at least a few years and we really needed the extra money. Anna did well and managed to get a job higher up, but she spent such little time on it, she should have just gone back to working with Kristof as she got paid more with that job. So I was working in the bakery, the first time I had to rise early and Bow attacked me, I defended myself and the next day, a girl with the longest brown hair I had ever seen with a girl with crazy red hair came in. I recognized the girl because of the hair. They told me what happened, someone wanted the baker dead as he owned a lot of money to someone, and was unable to pay it back. Apparently I did well and they offered me an apprenticeship, I now had the textiles job in the afternoon and early evening with mornings given to the bakery and midnight until 3 for my training. The first job I went on was actually to kill the baker. I was supposed to just watch Bow and learn on the job. Bow and I had to work together to kill him, he nearly killed her, and in fact would have if I hadn't been there; I stabbed him in the back. She got the money, I sold the shop, he didn't have anyone so it went to me, I gave as much of it as I could possibly to Anna and Ellie, before talking to the Bear Mother, she told me that I was to go to the north and she would keep an eye out for you. I was leaving that night, to get in the boat that was set to take me to another kingdom to fulfill my training. Hans ambushed me, earlier that day he had come to our table, wanting someone to kill me, and we refused, mainly because I was one of them, if we all were out to kill each other, then there would be none of us left, we have a code to always obey; the first rule is to never betray your brethren, the second is to always leave the innocent alone, and the last one; don't get caught. Of course we refused and thought that he would head to another table like the murderers. I guess we were wrong because he wanted me dead now. I fought him on the wharf and got away. The rest is just the same until I meet you." Elsa spoke looking out to the water. Jack laughed,

"We were really crazy weren't we?" Elsa smiled at him and nodded,

"What did you do, to get your hair and eyes like that?" Elsa asked, staring at the ocean again,

"Well while I was training, missions were thrown in here and there, one of my first ones involved killing this guy that had stolen this secret formula, long story short, he had tried to dunk me into a barrel of the stuff, and long story short, he only managed to get my hair in, before a mentor showed up and started to get him and got me out, that stuff turned my hair permanently white, some of the stuff ran down my face, making my skin pale and eyes blue, it wasn't painful, hell I didn't notice until my mentors pointed it out, I didn't even notice that everything was cooler, everyone was shivering in huge jumpers and I was wearing a shirt and shorts, like it was a summer day," Jack chuckled, as if it was the most normal thing ever to find amusing. Elsa smiled as she continued to stare at him. They both remained silent for several moments and Elsa could tell that the gap in between them was definitely getting smaller, her heart started to go faster and she held her breath. Just as both of them started to close their eyes, the ship gave a hearty bellow of the foghorn. Both of them jumped apart and Elsa caught a glimpse of something on the horizon, she turned to face it as Jack still turned red, muttering about the moment lost. Elsa frowned, was that something in the distance or was she seeing things? Elsa stood up and quickly walked to the end of the front deck, standing as close as she could to whatever it was. Jack followed her until he saw what she was looking at, all words quickly leaving him, Elsa spoke for him, just as Moony joined them on the deck.

"We're finally home." Elsa ran off, to watch them come to port, Jack chuckled before getting up and following her.

Time skip

Elsa was half dragging Jack through the streets, she was only able to half drag him as he was trying to stop her from running everywhere. Elsa was excited and wished to see everything at once and was getting out of hand. Moony meanwhile had peacefully disembarked and was watching them with an amused expression,

"Jack, come on, there is so much here that's different! That store is gone, and that building has been repaired, oh!" Elsa stopped, the city looked great on the sea front, but then it drastically changed, the streets were knee high in muck and trash, the people were walking along in rags, and there was heaps of other people that were sitting on the sidewalk, Elsa and Jack froze and stared, this was new, this wasn't how it was when they left. Moony had finally reached them, and sighed,

"As you can tell, the town has fallen on hard times, most people here are unable to work, and have to steal to feed. But it wasn't this bad before I left, most people still smiled, believing that hard times would be short lived," He gestured a small boy, skin thick in grime and wearing horrid rags, Elsa's eyes filled with tears, she had no idea it was this bad, she turned to look at Jack, finding his eyes full of remorse and just as much sadness she felt. Moony turned them away and they started to walk,

"Let's get you back to the low front, you need to notify that you have returned right?" the young couple nodded, and started to numbly follow Moony, they didn't expect this at all…

Time skip because I can!

They finally had arrived at the low front, Elsa and Jack slipped in, stunned at the silence that instantly ensured the place, as their eyes adjusted to the gloom, they saw many different things, Elsa had to keep herself from barfing from the smell and sight, Jack warily watched other groups, each table looking mean and nasty, as if a general brawl would start soon, he quickly grabbed Elsa's hand and walked her over to the assassins table, some of the people started to snarl and one big bloke with a hook for a hand stopped them,

"Whatever they can do, someone from my table can do it better," Jack stared at him,

"Move out of the way, or face the Snow Queen's wrath" Jack quickly glanced to Elsa as the man started to laugh,

"You can't play that card, everyone knows that queen is in the northern kingdoms, rumored to be dead," Elsa simply smiled, before her whole faced dropped and she slipped past him, evading his hands to grab her again. As he turned to grab her, she spun around and aimed a high kick to the jaw. It sent him reeling. Everyone froze, staring at her,

"Does anyone else think I'm not the Snow Queen or do I need to prove a point?" there was no answer. Elsa continued to walk to the assassins table, quickly having a quiet whispered conversation. Jack then quickly moved to the murderers table. He spotted some of his old teammates and friends,

"Hey Dragon, how's it going?" everyone stared at him,

"What do ya want?" Jack stopped himself from rolling his eyes,

"I'm Winter Spirit, do we need to go through the normal codes to prove my point?" there was a moment of silence, Dragon Whisper sighed then started,

"Who was your contact in the Ice Kingdom?"

"North,"

"and your mentor?"

"Bunnymund,"

"Is there no help for…"

"The widow's son?" Jack finished, "I always thought that unwise. I can hardly be a Master Mason."

"Er, possibly. I believe that they don't say that now. I might be out of date. I mean, we are out in the colonies, you know, Winter Spirit"

"I like it here," Jack responded, Dragon smiled before continuing,

"What was your first coding phrase?"

"Precious stone set in a silver sea,"

"And the second?"

"Earth hath not anything to show more fair."

"What phase meant 'Come at once'?" Jack smirked as he responded,

"There wasn't a phase, it was 'Lucknow'," they all paused and nodded,

"You look like him, with different eye and hair colour," Jack gave a laugh,

"Long story about that, involved a kill, not the moment for that now, I've been given a mission, infiltrate the castle, know anyways in or out?" the table stared at him,

"You had to just ask for the impossible didn't you?" Dragon put a hand on his forehead before running his fingers through his hair, "Which one did Manny there recruit?" Jack grinned nervously,

"Both of us," the whole table starred at him. Jack kept his attention on Dragon.

"And how many times have you two tried to kill each other?" Jack waved the question off,

"Too many, and it's all behind us. We have… reached an understanding, and willing to work together," the table was silent,

"How is that possible, we never have anyone get along, well other than Wreak-it and Dragon here, but one day you are enemies, trying to kill each other, so what happened?" a comrade asked, Jack panicked, he couldn't tell them about their history, it would be weird, and hard to understand. He chuckled and smiled,

"we discovered that we had a lot in common, and so we just connected, we hated each other for our work, but when we reached common ground, it felt as though all those walls, fell away, it's kind of hard to explain," Jack looked at them all, he didn't want to reveal that they were in a relationship before either of them took on this line of work, and some things that should remain a secret. He wasn't sure what would happen if it got out, would they fight or what, Jack didn't want to risk it. They talked about it, unable to give any new details that could help them,

"We haven't been anywhere near that place since before you left, so it's a wonder that these details survived." Dragon Whisperer stared at what was there, Jack hoped that Elsa or Moony was having more luck, Moony decided that he would circle the other tables, and seeing the way that they were throwing themselves into jobs, then gathering information might be easy.

Meanwhile

Elsa was catching up with her close friends, she smiled as people started talking around her, she noticed that while everyone was happy, it seemed kind of forced, Elsa starred at Bow, she kept avoiding her gaze,

"Bow, where's mother bear? And what are you all hiding?" she looked around the group, watching the fake happiness quickly leave their faces and the concern fill their faces,

"Well, Mother Bear, she had to leave the immediate local area, she is with her family, on an estate, I'm just here, keeping things running and looking for her successor, well the thing is, as glad as we are to see you, there's a tiny problem, and it's name is Hans, now we all know each other's real name and well, if he finds out your alive and back, he is going to kill us all, basically, he whistles, we have to come running, and that means that we can't keep you safe," Elsa smiled,

"how long can word be kept off the streets and away from the kingdom?" Bow stared at her and sighed,

"considering that you casually waltz in here and were on the streets, I'll give it a week at max and a couple of days min, if you don't attract attention, and don't kill anyone," Elsa sighed,

"Looks like we're running out of time, trust me on this, it will end soon," Bow and everyone stared at her,

"What makes you say that Snow?" Wreak it asked, she smiled as she drew a blade out of her boot and fingered the point,

"Let's just say that the hourglass is nearly run out, and when it does, I'll be ready to smash it, before it can be turned over again," she lightly tossed the knife up and caught the handle, tucking it back into its place in her boot. She smiled, "I'm going to have to ask you to not get involved, the smaller amount of people in this, then the higher rate of success we have," everyone paused,

"What do you mean, we?" Bow asked carefully, Elsa blinked,

"I'm actually doing this mission with the Winter Spirit, and no I'm not going to kill him later or ask any of you to do that," nobody said anything Wreak it just stared,

"You mean to tell me that, you are working with your sworn enemy?" Elsa fidgeted,

"Well, it's more complicated than that, but basically yes," she flashed a grin, "I better get out of here, before Hans or anyone shows up, don't want to put him on his guard, you know how it is, victims are so easier to kill if they aren't expecting it," She lightly stood up and quickly slipped out the window into the street below, knowing Jack and Moony had seen her, she had walked to the front street and was heading for Moony's house when Jack caught up to her from the alleyway, presumably had left via the back door and Moony left the front door, Elsa continued to walk without giving them contact, walking by the wall and sticking as much as she could to the shadows. Jack came up next to her,

"Hans has been using the assassins, they won't tell me what, but hinted at it being me," she murmured,

"He won't kill you, I won't let him,"

"Well, I hinted at having to kill him soon, and Bow didn't tell me otherwise, so I think that she has had enough of him, as well as everyone else. So, we have about a couple days tops, we will need to strike quickly," Elsa whispered, stopping abruptly when some soldiers went past, the two of them watched the soldiers questioning Moony, before walking away, they couldn't draw attention to themselves by staying and watching,

"Well, looks like we may lose our guide, and knowing this place, we will only have until dawn before he hangs,"

"Not unlikely, though I would have preferred a day walking around to see how bad the damage here is, we may have to speed up our plans, he is my guardian after all,"

"I really hope then that assassins know the way around the castle, murders have a map but it probably won't be reliable,"

"Oh, I know that, but you are lucky that I know my way around some of those corridors, and depending on some people I think we can manage to have the pathways of every corridor we will need before the sun sets,"

"What we going to royal map makers or something?" Jack asked to which Elsa shook her head, letting mock dread fill her eyes

"No worse, your sister, mainly because my one is off limits," Jack paused and sighed,

"Emma is going to kill me, I haven't exactly looked after myself, I mean, she still thinks I have brown hair and brown eyes,"

"And that's a story you have kept putting off, I want to know why know," Jack paused, before seeing the look on Elsa's face, she was going to get the story out of him,

"Well, I told you about how I was told to kill a scientist that stole a chemical, well, the chemical as far as the scientists told me, was a DNA remover of some sort, it destroys the genetic makeup, so you could say that it's like a bleach that destroys genes faster and more efficiently. They quickly got onto the murderers and well, long story short, I got caught and the thief had made a huge vat of the stuff, and was planning on drowning me and running away, as if I was to be him, and well my mentor had figured out what I was doing was a little ambiguous and came after me, he was a little late to get the guy and stop me drowning, but had just enough time to pull me out, I hadn't been in for long and the stuff was already working, we washed it off me, but it was too late, the stuff had destroyed the colouring of my DNA, making me like I am now,"

"It sounds like a DNA destroyer," Elsa commented, Jack only nodded, seeing his home up ahead, for the first time in years. He paused when he saw a girl, 16 or so, with long brown hair sweeping the front step of the house, it had long fallen into disrepair and yet it seemed that she was still well clothed in a faded blue and green dress with a threadbare apron and still looked as if she was well fed,

"Emma!" He called out and she looked up, her face was first puzzled as she stared at the two of them, before brightly smiling, dropping the broom and running into Jack's waiting arms, she pulled away and she wacked the top of his head, hard, causing Elsa to wince visibly, even though she knew that he had dealt with worse. While Jack was muttering and rubbing his head, Emma turned to Elsa, hugging her. All three had tears streaming down their faces, though Jack claimed that it was to do with the pain of being hit, it was obvious that it was a joke and they were all happy to see each other.

 **Oh my gosh, I hope you guys are happy, over 4, 500 words! This was originally two chapters but I decided that it could be one, mainly because I won't be able to update this story for the rest of the year... you know: time away from internet sources that are reliable+ work time used up with Christmas and extended family get together's over three days= very little time to work on this story and update. So I will not be able to update this story again until January, so while the story isn't on hiatus, don't expect any updates anytime soon... hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Or if you don't celebrate Christmas as it isn't a part of your religion, or you see it as something different (I see it as a chance to see my family again, when you only get to see them once or twice a year and they occur within the same week, you have to make the most of it) then hope you have a good new year, and see you all next year!**

 **In other News, I've updated and read over chapter 6 already today, and I only did half of this chapter...I don't know how to get a Beta reader... I have been doing this story without a Beta reader, could you tell?**

 **Also in other news, did anyone pick up small hints? oh Dragon is also Dragon Whisperer, it's just easier for him to be called Dragon, like a nickname. And virtual cookies to the first reader to find my adapted book scene in this chapter!**

 **as a hint I'll say that this particular scene (and therefore most words) doesn't belong to me but to the great book writer Kerry Greenwood, (She is amazing!) and I believe that is it...**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	9. Chapter 9 plans

Sorry for the long wait, family, procrastination, loss of laptop, loss of direction with where I was going with this story (Well more of how to get where I wanted to get) and this is the only chance I will update before February... sorry that it's so long overdue, please enjoy.

Chapter 9

After the heartfelt reunion between the three, Emma ushered them into the house and sat them down in chairs, while she went and brewed some tea, Elsa couldn't believe the state the house that she had lived in, raising Emma and Anna had changed so much, the bare floor had to be swept, the windows had threadbare curtains that didn't keep the cold out, the fireplace was cold and bare, going for years without being lit. The furniture was crude and most of the eating and cooking utensils were chipped, damaged or poorly made. But at least Emma wasn't on the streets, and wore clothing even if it was only just in wearable conditions, and wasn't half starved.

"Ems, what happened here?" Jack asked as she pushed a chipped cup into his hands,

"Well, it's simple, the taxes were raised heaps, and now no one can afford to spare a single coin for anything, I'm glad that you forced that education on me Elsa, because I completed my education, I was able to get a better job than some of my friends that dropped out, meaning I got paid slightly more. Plus with yours and Jack's money coming in, Anna and I were able to get by, or at least now it's just me," Emma spoke, smiling with happiness that she didn't feel,

"What happened to Anna?" Elsa asked, worry etched across her face,

"Prince Hans swooped in and took her up into the lap of luxury, they married two years ago and after the wedding, we lost contact, we all lost contact. I still see Kristof in the early hours of the morning, trudging off to cut ice, it's dangerous but there's not much else that he can do. Anna used to leave me letters, but they stopped not long after the wedding, Kristof still loves her I believe, he moped about after the wedding, and in the small words we have, you can tell that his world stopped moving when Anna left us, I only see her when Hans parades her in front of us all, in tight golden clothing with makeup painted on and hair styled to the height of fashion, but of course, I'm one face in a crowd, so she wouldn't see me, there's a parade happening later this evening, you came at a good time if you want to see it," the two looked at each other, talking without words,

 _That's not going to work in our favor,_

 _I know, but maybe we could find out more_

 _There has to be something that can work in our favor I hope_

"Hey Emma, is it the whole royal family on parade?" Emma looked at her from the kitchen,

"Not every time, just Anna and Hans seem to be regular, the Emperor hasn't come in ages, but then he is getting old, and focused on his work," Jack jumped in,

"How's the royal family been? Is Anna the only new edition?"

"Yeah, but there has been heaps of causalities, the Empress died a few months ago, and over the few recent years other Princes have been dying, I think three were in hunting accidents and another fell from a balcony, and then there were two that disappeared, I think they have become thieves and the last one, he went sailing and disappeared only a couple of months ago,"

"That leaves only 6 heirs to the throne," Emma nodded from the kitchen,

"They have been dropping like flies, to be honest, not one of them except Hans has married, so I think that Emperor Pitch is clearing the way, if Hans isn't himself, not to mention that most of them have had their eye on the throne recently, Pitch has fallen ill so there is probably going to be a new ruler soon,"

Elsa and Jack exchange glances again, there was so much to be said Elsa reverted to an old secret language with her hands, she smiled when Jack instantly picked it up. The Secret Hand as it was often called was used more commonly in older days when people didn't want others to eavesdrop, a simple wipe of the nose could mean a price or someone was looking for you and you should disappear. Some people became so skilled that they would hold two conversations, one with their mouths and one with hands. It took a long time to be taught it, but as a secret service of killers went, it was often taught to rookies.

 _This could work out better than Moony intended_

 _There's still 6 heirs, and Pitch_

 _Oh at least there won't be as many to kill off,_

 _But they still need to die and in one night on parade?_

 _We can at least kill Pitch while the rest are on this parade, that will put Anna in the safe spot because we won't have to worry about her getting in our way, and if we make the death look as if Pitch died naturally, then what else even if all the others are at the parade,_

 _That's one done, and then the princes are all going to be crazy on killing each other to get the throne, interesting idea,_

 _Who knows, they may even kill off each other for us,_

 _I like the way you think okay that's the change in plans?_

 _Yes,_

Emma wasn't stupid, she could tell from the silence that something was happening, and it would be better if she didn't know, she glanced at the two of them and tried to place what it was, eventually she just broke the silence.

"Okay love birds, stop talking without words, though I have no idea on how you do that,"

"Practice," Jack said while Elsa blushed lightly at Emma's comment, the three of them decided that they would check out the parade, Elsa and Jack then went on a walk to talk more and possibly find Manny. They headed towards the castle and walked around looking at it,

"Well, I didn't get the outcome I was hoping for from your sister,"

"What did you hope for, her to show us around the castle?"

"No, but at least give a general setting for the place, but it doesn't seem likely if she hasn't seen Anna for ages,"

"Well, that is nothing to get worried about, I never would have thought of that option," Elsa didn't respond, she was deep in thought, they continued to walk around, heading through the village towards the castle, the streets changed the closer they got, the houses weren't in such disrepair and slowly the clothing weren't as ruined, and the faces seemed slightly more cheerful, though wary of everyone around them.

"I guess the more money you have, the closer you are to the castle," Elsa spoke, with a slight smile,

"What's that to do with our situation?" Jack asked,

"Not much, just the difference," Elsa was still deep in thought,

"To be honest I would have thought you would know your way around the castle or even Manny," Jack admitted,

"Well, let's see, most of the castle Manny never entered, not to mention there are hundreds of rooms and the last time I was in there, I was 7, come on, what would you expect? I am just magically meant to know my way around the place when I have no idea if the place had changed, new corridors and so I could lead you to a dead end instead of the kitchen," Elsa scoffed, Jack shrugged and they continued to walk together in silence, they had a sleigh pulled by a reindeer driven by a man with shaggy blonde hair past them. Elsa stared at the man and grinned, "Kristof!" The said man turned in his seat at the sound of his name, he blinked and stared confused at Elsa for a moment. She quickly made her way over to him, dragging Jack behind her, "It's me Elsa! Anna's older sister," She explained and grinned as he smiled,

"Hey Elsa, sorry that I didn't recognize you, it has been a long time," Elsa nodded in agreement, and jumped up onto the moving sleigh, giving the man a hug,

"Too long, I agree, I got back in town today, this is my boyfriend, Jack, can we catch up on your deliveries?"

"Only if the two of you help," He grinned and waved at Jack who jumped on the back of the sleigh, with a grin, Jack nodded and started to grab boxes,

"So what happened here?" he asked politely,

"Everyone has to pay more to the Empire, still it seems that while most struggle down in the lower class, the higher classes are also beginning to lose more money, not to mention there are always rumors floating around," Kristof answered,

"What sort of rumors?" Elsa asked Kristof scoffed,

"That Prince Hans has been killing off his older brothers, and when Emperor Pitch was in better health, he helped him, though, he tended to send them away, to never return and they all listened, mainly because it was the only way to save their skins, but once Pitch is dead they will come back, or at least all but the two twins, they have a price on their head," Kristof explained,

"So how many of them are dead?" Jack asked,

"We will have an accurate count when we get to the castle, I have to take that giant box there," Kristof gestured the only box Jack struggled to lift, Elsa and Jack exchange looks again, this was the way they could quickly get a look around the castle.

 **Okay so, who can pick up on at least a couple of who the older princes were? I actually only planned two of the older brother as to who they are and I feel as if it's obvious. But what do people think? The End is nigh, I think there is another 7 chapters at least (including fillers) but in my head it feels as if there is only two or three to go! But that's probably just key points that I'm thinking of… oh well.**

 **In a side note, last chapter I left a question on who can guess what scene I copied from a book and what book? No one left a review except for sanaa11 and guess what? She actually got the scene! I'm taking about the questions to make sure Jack was Jack and not an imposter as well as his answers. This scene is from Phryne Fisher's murder mysteries, book 20- Murder and Mendelssohn which I don't own the copyrights to. I do however own a book which I have read, and read. I like Phryne Fisher a lot… so I give virtual cookies to sanaa11, don't touch their cookies!**

 **In other news, it is really disheartening to say this, happy *cough* late *cough* New Year! And that's all, until next chapter! Please leave any queries, notes of confusion and notes of grammar/spelling errors (Please leave roughly where you find them!) on your way out.**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	10. Chapter 10-What I'm sorry!

Chapter 10

Last time the heroes… actually the assassin and the murderer; Elsa and Jack were helping Kristof and catching up on what had happened to the once lovely land of Arendelle. The story was a shocker and the journey was finally coming to an end with the three of them taking a huge crate full of food to the kitchen's at the castle, along with ice blocks to keep the perishables from going rot. While Jack helped Kristof unload, and bring it into the kitchen, Elsa sat on the cart. There weren't many kitchen helpers that had come out to help bring in the huge load. Jack had kept his eye on Elsa waiting for a signal, eventually she looked directly at him and nodded, so Jack pretended to fall over and hurt himself, making many of the workers (particularly of the younger female kind)fawn over him asking if he was alright including Kristof. Elsa quickly snuck off and began to look around, she knew she had to be careful as to not be spotted especially in the clothing she was wearing of a traveler, one as shabby as her wouldn't be walking around the corridors after all. Eventually she found a spare maids uniform that she put on to hide her clothing and her stand out pale blonde locks, it was sure to get noticed as it wasn't common. She slipped along the corridors, occasionally being told off and to get back to work, but she slipped her way into the upper floors and with her fast memory and acute eyes, making work to remember every detail so that she could accurately trace it. Elsa stopped in front of an old worn door, it's pale paint worn away, as if it hadn't been used in a long time, she didn't enter but duly noted it in her mind. As she quickly made her way of the upper floors, she managed to find Pitch's bedroom. With this in mind she hurried away, back to the lower floors and kitchens. Eventually she had a general idea of the lower halls of the castle and some of the servants' corridors, so she headed back out after quickly discarding the uniform, she noticed Jack was still making a fuss over something, having caught the phase, "How clumsy," she looked directly at him and nodded, he smiled and they quickly went back to the cart. Kristof had spent the return journey to their lodges complaining about how unhelpful that was and he was thankful that all the clumsy issues had happened on the last delivery ad hadn't cost him any problems for his job. Elsa and Jack let him complain and mutely took it, mainly as Elsa was focused on remembering the castle and was itching to draw it before she forgot a single detail, and Jack because he was trying to stop himself from laughing over what an idiot he must have looked like to have that many girls fawning over him. Eventually they reached the original spot they met up and the two disembarked and said goodbye to Kristof and Sven before heading out on their way.

"well, did you get a good look around?" Jack asked, leading the way back to the meeting area of the gangs, that Jack had just decided to dub, 'The Hovel'. Elsa nodded, she was shocked that she managed to remember her way around as well as she had, it had been a long time, and not much had changed.

"yeah, not much changed around, good work though on keeping me out of the picture, though those girls seemed pretty keen on you," she teased him, he laughed and swung his arm around her shoulders, "we should head to the gangs, I'm not abandoning my group over this, we will need help to get in, out and kill them off," Jack nodded along with what she said,

"yeah, and we said that we would meet Manny there, so let's go and tell him what we have got so far for his plans," Jack added, this time Elsa nodded as they swiftly took the back streets. The journey there was full of surprises, mainly because as soon as they went around a corner a group of ruffians would attack them and threaten them to hand over their possessions or their lives. So a journey that in the old days that would have taken 10 minutes, ended up taking them over an hour to get where they needed to. so when they arrived at 'The Hovel' in a horrible state. Clothes with slashes in them from dodging knives in close quarters, with some nicks and cuts. Both of them were smeared with mud and goodness knows what else, from rolling around on the ground in a scuffle. Elsa's plait bun had come undone and stray hairs were hanging free and had a black eye forming. Jack had managed to get a busted lip and a dislocated shoulder and somewhere along the way his hoodie had been damaged to hang from the rest of the jumper by a thread. Bow and Dragon Whisperer had come running out towards them,

"Snow! I thought that you said you were going to be careful!" Bow raged, quickly looking over all the marks of an attack, "what did you two do, try and go in through the front gate?" Dragon asked, annoyed as he quickly went and pulled off Jack's jumper, "or is the alliance between the two of you over?" Elsa finally shook of Bow,

"actually we got jumped,"

"repeatedly," Jack added,

"yeah, repeatedly, and we defended ourselves against them, every one of them is a rookie with a blade," Elsa shrugged Jack gave a grin,

"if you think we look bad you should see some of them!" Dragon shook his head and Bow rolled her eyes,

"if they didn't then something is wrong with you, you are top after all!"

"yeah, I'm sorry, Bow, was it? But look, right now, the alliance is still on between us two and we have a meeting to conduct with Manny, so if you don't mind, we need to go," Jack steered Elsa towards 'The Hovel' before Dragon called out to him,

"yeah, Winter, that's not going to happen, I mean we did try but that idiotic Hans came in and looked in every room, there was nothing we could do to stop them, he knows about this place and uses it to his advantage, he found Manny waiting for you in a room and the guards took him," Elsa and Jack stopped walking,

"what do you mean?" Elsa asked, looking at the two of them,

"What he said Snow, Manny was taken, said to be working against the law, they have no proof as everything was kept by you two and what wasn't he had burnt but the fact he was here doesn't change a thing, he is being held in the royal dungeons," Jack and Elsa are completely silent as the news takes hold,

"What?!"

 **Hey, yeah, cliff hanger, I'm mean, but at least that's all that's going on, yeah, it was necessary but not too worry, it had to happen, I felt as if there wasn't enough drama.  
**

 **I am so sorry, I didn't realize that this story was so over due for a chapter update, I was going, focus on school work because I'm in my last two years of school that are compulsory and the workload has increased so much, even though compared to my last four years of school I'm doing less classes, then I got dragged into another few fan doms, though I probably won't be writing any stories for them yet. Seriously, the workload has me constantly drained, if I don't have something for school (which is like, never) I have university extension course work yep, I am turning 17 at some point this year and am doing work I shouldn't be doing for another few years, oh and it's astrophysics that I'm doing, and if I have a free moment from them, (which I'm sure you can tell is probably 5 seconds) I have karate classes or I'm playing soccer. So I'm going at the start of the year, I'll update soon, the next moment I'm looking at the date and going 'IT'S BEEN MONTHS, WHERE DID MARCH, APRIL AND MAY GO?!'  
**

 **Sorry for ranting, I have been super stress from my hectic life, and you at least deserve to know why this hasn't been updated recently, but I pledge to every reader, past, present and future, that I will not abandon any story I write and put up here until I have finished it, because if I do that, I can not call myself a true writer. Start writing a story, and then not finish it, is not what I do.  
**

 **On a positive note, yes! 10 chapters! And to mark the 10th chapter I made a book cover! And then, if that's not stupid, I can't place it on here because of the file it's under won't be allowed! I asked a friend, so I'm going to try and get it up later, so keep an eye out for it!  
**

 **Please any questions, critics, and reviews welcomed. I will even accept comments of how I am a truly evil person for not updating sooner as I deserve it (probably).  
**

 **Hasta la pasta!**


	11. Chapter 11 Before the night

Chapter 11

This was bad, very bad, without their employer, what were they supposed to do, only he could give them instructions on what to do next. The four of them were seated inside 'The Hovel' and Jack was pacing back and forth. Bow was talking quietly with Elsa and Dragon was watching Jack. Jack glared at the two girls,

"What the hell are you doing taking this so calmly!? Nearly all of your local team has been taken hostage along with ours, our employer if you remember Snow Queen, is also in jail and we need him for instructions! How are we going to pull off this giant assassination if we don't have the man power or the information we need?!" Jack started to yell and shout. Dragon simply stood up and walked over to him. He stood in front of Jack before slapping him across the face. Jack was frozen for a moment before glaring at the brunette boy.

"Sorry, you were going into hysterics and a slap across the face is one of the best cures." He smiled and shrugged, "I was expecting that something like that would needed for one of the girls, not you mate," He gave a grin, while the two girls laughed,

"You enjoyed slapping me didn't you, you talking fishbone!" Jack growled, trying to look menacing and in the other's eyes failing due to the large red handprint that was on half his face. Dragon pretended to think,

"Oh, of course, it's not often that I can do that after all, always defending yourself, killing people and stuff, you don't really get a chance to get a hit over hysteria, that's what makes it great!" Elsa tried to hold back her giggles while Bow snorted and laughed her head off. Jack raged and started pushing him around,

"Oi! Leave him out of it, yer Winter boy!" Bow stood up and rushed at Jack, effectively knocking him to the ground where she started to pummel him and they continued to fight, rolling around on the ground. Elsa rolled her eyes and stood up walking over to the still seated brunette, pulling on his arm to get him on his feet,

"I must admit the fact that this is happening without a growing fight occurring all around us is unusual. Not to mention the fact that Bow just did that for you," she smiled, teasing the slightly taller guy. His cheeks turned slightly pink as his jaw tightened, Elsa gave him an impish grin and walked over to break up the fight. Bow was by now, winning the fight and Jack was nearly going to either scream that he was sorry, or for help from the other two. Elsa quickly pulled Bow off,

"Okay, Bow, that's enough, I think he'll remember not to mess with you," Bow simply stopped and grinned, "Thanks for not taking my pummelling of your boyfriend too hard," she went and sat on the nearby table, Elsa shrugged, looking at Jack,

"I can't really judge can I, I nearly killed him twice in the past," the two turned around to look at her, "It was before we knew each other was each other," She elaborated,

"Yeah cause that makes sense," Bow said sarcastically, Dragon stared at the two of them,

"Actually, why didn't you put it together sooner?" he asked, "You two were dating and in love and suddenly out to kill each other, what gives?" Jack and Elsa look at each other,

"We didn't recognize each other," Jack stated, Bow snorted,

"While she can use that excuse, because of your extreme changes in physical appearance, that doesn't work for you, as well." Jack threw his hands up,

"We didn't see each other for 8 years, do you know how much a person can change in that time? I barely recognized my sister! Then we were in the Ice kingdom, where it's cold, snows all year round. Not really the best idea to walk around in the same clothes here. And they all wear hoods, low to try and block the cold and snow out, then there are also people that but charcoal on their skin around their eyes to fight the glare of the snow in sunlight." Elsa nodded,

"Plus while I knew he was traveling; I didn't expect him to appear in the first place I stowed away on. It was just weird. And he probably thought I was still back here all this time," Jack nodded,

"I certainly didn't think you would become an assassin by profession," he added. Bow looked at the pair of them, before sighing,

"I give up, you talk sense into them," she turned to Dragon. He looked at them,

"I see no point, they will use every excuse they can to fight, and Jack's change in appearance to become pale and white hair and blue eyes won't help our point, besides with the lack of food and sunlight the two of them looked like they were citizens of the ice kingdom, they are all pale and have little pigment, it made them ideal to work up there after all, they didn't stand out like you or I would." Elsa and Jack grinned in success, Bow scowled heavily.

"Anyway, back to the mission, what do we do?" Jack asked, Elsa pondered before shrugging,

"We already know what we are supposed to do, we just go ahead and do it, we don't need guidance from Manny to go ahead with it, we are professionals,"

"But, we have to change plans, we were all going to go and do this as a giant team together, between Assassins and Murderers, now this happens, should we get him out first, or not, what should we do?" Jack pointed out, Bow replied quickly,

"No, we can't get any of them out, so long as they are in prison they are innocent, we do run a tight ship, no paper work is kept here longer than 2 days, then it's burnt. And between those two days, people memorize and draw up the stuff in places it can be hidden in, little doodling's in a notebook, an abstract child's painting, whatever, but we still have some people on the outside Winter, it isn't just the four of us, we may need to call in other people from other areas and be stretched thin until we get our people out or new members, but we can manage. For the people in prison, for this mission, that's the safest place for anyone. Manny won't be looked at as someone who caused it as he was away on a trip and only a day passes and he is in prison, so no one will think he has anything to do with it. For him, it's ideal, and the guards only grabbed everyone cause they thought it was a brothel, which is against the laws." Bow pondered for a moment, "Is it just me or is it weird that this profession isn't as illegal as being someone who sells their body?" Elsa shook her head,

"It's not just you," she replied, "The laws from the old monarch were clearer on this, now with the Emperor, his wish and command is the law, and so he can change them around, I guess he had someone kill the royal family and changed the laws so he wouldn't be killed himself. But he couldn't change the laws too much so he just made loopholes and removed others for his own skin. And we are going to use his loopholes to save our skins and get rid of him, the plans he gave us will need to be looked over, we weren't expecting the castle to change as much as it did with the amount of guards in that place. But I still think that we won't be able to get many people in either way." Elsa then stood up, "But seems not much is going to get done, come on Winter, we will need to go and see your sister, see if we can go to the parade with her, see if we can cut off the head of the snake tonight, the sooner we complete this mission, the sooner I can see my sister again." Jack stood up and protested,

"That's not a good idea! We still need a plan on how to get past all the guards in there, and we still have people in there, if we attack on the first night, won't it look even more suspicious and then we may get found out and dead!" Dragon made a killing motion across the neck and a noise to accompany it, "Yeah, thanks Dragon boy," Elsa turned to them,

"I thought you would understand, I haven't seen my sister for a while, and when I left, she was taken from her life by the person who tried to end mine. I don't understand why Hans would do that but the longer she is his prisoner, the more danger she is in, we don't even know if he is planning on killing her or not, after he has an heir and the throne. There is no one that can get her out of that horrendous prison she is in except me, and I fear for her," Elsa stared at the three of them, "I have to get her out of there. And the only way is to kill them all." Jack quickly scooped her up in a hug, knowing that Anna was one of the most important people in Elsa's life, he knew that she would go through hell and back for Anna, that Elsa would rather cut off her own arm than let Anna bare any pain. Jack held Elsa to him carefully, as the girl trembled, she had latched on to him tightly, and if those wet patches were anything to go by, then she was in tears, letting all her emotions often kept bottled up out. Slowly, he rocked back and forth, running a hand through her hair, in attempts to soothe her. It had been a long day after all. He noticed Bow and Dragon Whisperer were awkwardly looking around, trying to avoid looking at the bittersweet moment. Eventually Elsa recomposed herself and Jack let go. She turned to Bow,

"I'm going in tonight, if I can kill Pitch, that's good and if not, I can get an idea of the guards nighttime work," Bow grimaced,

"That's if you don't get caught," Elsa rolled her eyes,

"I'm a top assassin, I don't get caught easily,"

"You're meant to have someone in there that will have your back,"

"Who better than Old Man Winter here?"

"I am standing here you know," Jack commented,

"It won't be easy, if you get caught, there's no chance we will get you out before the sun rises on your death day,"

"The danger is what makes it fun," the two girls had a stare down, Dragon and Jack watched,

"Is this normal?" the brunette asked in a low voice, Jack nodded,

"yeah, they are battling points without words, it can get pretty big quickly,"

"Well who wins?"

"That's easy, whoever's will is weaker, the first to break the eye contact loses, and I have to say, Snow Queen has been winning these arguments for a long time, I still remember the stare off over the last chocolate between her and her sister."

"Who won?"

"Neither, I grabbed the chocolate and ate it to both of their dismay." Dragon gave a laugh. Jack grinned,

"Did you pay for it?"

"The chocolate? No, but the taking and eating it, definitely, I learnt something, never get between them and their chocolate. It's not worth it." Jack gave a shudder while Dragon continued to chuckle. They turned their attention back to the two girls, who were still staring, well, glaring. Elsa had moved to stand as stiff as a board while Bow had folded her arms across her chest as if in defiance. Jack glanced between the two, he spotted the little twitch, it was only a matter of seconds, and the victor of the battle would emerge. Bow finally looked towards the corner of the room, lowering her head in defeat and her arms fell by her side. Elsa smiled and turned to Jack,

"Come on, we need to go and get your sister, the head to the parade, the celebrations and the parade will go on into the night for a while and we can slip away and get into the castle, see if we can get rid of Pitch and get anyone out." Elsa walked out grabbing a rug sack on her way to the door, Jack quickly following,

"Do you feel as if this is the point where it seems nothing else can go wrong for them, but it will?" Bow asked after a few moments of silence, Dragon turned to her,

"Like if it was a story and they were the good guys and this is one of those trials before the end with a life and death struggle between the forces of good and evil, and then evil king dies, good triumphs, bells ring out or happily ever after?" he asked, Bow nodded,

"Exactly, except if I know life, it never ends at a happily ever after, or good triumphs, I think we may need to keep an eye out for them." Dragon nodded in agreement,

"We don't have the man power to help them though," he mused,

"We don't need to go with them, just watch out for them, we won't need many agents, and we have some young blood that could do with espionage training that we could use for a small team. We would only be watching of course and maybe if we see a chance, rescue some of the others," Dragon looked at her,

"How many of your men didn't get grabbed?" Bow shrugged,

"We are looking at the younger ones that are assistants on missions and don't need to come here at all, then the older ones that train them or do other stuff for us, I know a great lady who goes and chatters and talks to people and no one notices her, because she is a little old lady, great source of intel." Dragon stared at her,

"How does that work? She sits in broad light, talking to people who could recognize her and no one notices her?" Bow grinned,

"Assassins are about blending in, we wish to be looked over, and the only people looked over more than an old lady knitting, is a group of kids running around causing a ruckus. Think about it," he did, "What about your men though?" Dragon shrugged,

"We have a lot of people in prison, so I'm going to have to ask surrounding areas to lend me some men for the next few weeks, it will be lucky if I get a handful I think, this area is looked over a lot for murderers," Bow shrugged,

"We'll have the man power we need, hopefully this will be finished within the week and all your men will be back unharmed." He nodded,

"Well, if we are going to watch them later, we might need to get a move on, you collect your trainee and I'll find a spot we can see everything but we won't be." She nodded, and walked towards the door, pausing for a moment.

"You know, I know you were different from most murderers, but I never thought that we would get along, or work well together. Until those two came back, everyone here was prepared to kill for a job to get any money," Dragon nodded,

"Times were rough, in here, it was becoming a case of kill or be killed, everyone looking out for only themselves, if they hadn't come when they had, who knows what would have happened," Bow smiled slowly,

"I just want to know, if after all this, will everything be the same as it once was? Murderers against Assassins?" Dragon laughed,

"I don't want it to be, and I don't think those two winter freaks would either," Bow turned to leave,

"I don't think I want to go back to the old ways of rivalry either," she murmured as she left. Dragon after a few moments, left, making his way to the castle.

Elsa and Jack had left the hovel, making their way through the streets back to the house that Emma was staying in, though house was probably a bit of a stretch. More like a place that gives shelter. Jack sighed, he had no idea that the money he and Elsa were sending was barely keeping his little sister healthy and safe, he thought he had been sending a surplus. Then again, so had Elsa.

"What are we going to do?" he sighed, "even if Pitch and his family don't live after tonight, there is still a case of this problem isn't going to solve itself." Elsa hummed next to him,

"Well in my personal view, these problems never were going to be solved overnight, and removing the head of the problem is our job, but the country won't be repaired overnight, there still will be heaps of problems, the castle is all about showing the wealth of the nation, and at the moment, all the wealth is in that castle. I don't know how much has been used for their own benefit but I do know that this needs to be fixed and soon." She glanced around at the sorry sight around them, "Before it gets worse, I won't let these people suffer any longer," As the sky grew dark and night approached, they came and went from Emma's home, walking quickly to see the parade and to keep warm, Elsa could tell that the cloak she wore was not particularly warm and originally for someone else, judging from the fact that it seemed a couple of sizes bigger. After a drab and grey walk through the poorer parts of town, they reached a street that was brightly lit and full of people. There were people in drab garments that seemed out of place in this street that was lit up brightly and colours swarmed around, in a range of vibrancy and patterns. The pair stared around,

"Do you remember our last one together? We came and watched the different people walk in costume, and perform, I still remember the dragons. We ate hot food and ran around, and you two danced together to the music that played in the square, that was the last time I heard you both laugh so freely. And remember Kristof gave Anna a necklace with a little wooden flower on it, his head seemed like it was on fire and she accepted it and then pulled him around to the game stalls, just having fun?" Emma sighed, a ghost of smile on her lips, "And then it all changed, but it's nice to remember happier times," Elsa and Jack exchanged a glance over her head, could she know what they were planning to do tonight, they didn't tell her, "Okay, as it's your first night back, I shall insist that you treat this as a date, I'll find some of my friends and join them, I'll see you back at the house. Bye!" the small girl turns and ran off, as if she had planned this, the two stared off in the direction she ran, quickly losing sight of her in the crowd,

"Well…that made it a little easier for us," Jack rubbed the back of his neck,

"Yes, she did, but I guess that she just wants to not be the awkward third wheel and not be babied by you here, she isn't 8 years old anymore, but it does make our job of slipping away a lot easier,"

"She'll be demanding details of tonight later from us won't she?"

"Course, I am the big sister figure in her life after all, only natural she is going to tease you and demand details from me, or at least try and gush about it, Anna was always the romantic, Emma had her head screwed on right, she is sensible,"

"…Why do I feel as if you are making me out to be overprotective of her?"

"Because you always were, I remember that bully shoving her in the snow and later he mysteriously had a black eye, a split lip and a broken arm."

"He fell out of a tree, I remember him saying,"

"He never even glanced at Emma again, and around you, he shook in fear,"

"He really did fall out of a tree…" Jack protested, Elsa fixed him a look, "…after I convinced him to climb it and made my point I pushed him, so he did fall out of a tree," Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Why did I date you again?"

"Cause I love you?"

"Sure, let's go with that…" Elsa teased, "Come on, if we should get up on the rooftop, we'll be able to see the royals and Anna going by easier, and be able to go to the castle faster." Elsa pulled him into an alley that was off the street and less crowded. Scaling up the wall was no problem, and from the rooftops, Jack had to admit they had quite the view of the parade, though it seemed to be more about how rich Pitch was and that they were all at his mercy. Then the royal family, seated in an open top, horse drawn carriage, Elsa focused on the people seen waving to the crowds, instantly picking out Hans and Anna. There were also all the royal brothers that were to be accounted for. Pitch was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, seems that we are ready for the next step, let's get going." the two started to run across the roof, quiet and swiftly, Elsa heard Jack call out to her,

"Race you there?" She only grinned and ran harder, extending her muscles as much as she could to jump further and run faster, glancing across the roofs to Jack, he didn't need much encouragement. In a matter of minutes, they were outside the walls on the east side of the castle. This side the wall had fewer men, and the ground patrol took longer as they walked through the streets instead of having a fast paced route, this was the side that had many blind spots, and because the walls were high, with buildings near, climbing was a lot easier. Elsa launched herself at the wall, gripping onto a stone, gritting her teeth to stop herself from yelling, one of her nails had been torn off. Jack gave a muffled grunt from the impact as he landed further along on the wall. The two quickly climbed, going over the top.

In a house nearby, watching through binoculars sat Dragon, Bow and a small black haired girl with many scratches and patches covering her not too clean clothes. Bow said to call her Glitch. Dragon watched them climb and once they were over the wall he let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding,

"Their in." he said, Bow nodded before munching on an apple,

"What now? We wait?" Dragon nodded,

"Yeah, now we wait,"

 **I would like to say that the start of this chapter was heavily inspired by a comment made by isawaliciaARROW. I hadn't really thought about it deeply until I saw their comment about how they hide each other and I hadn't put much thought into it, so I realised 'Plot Hole!', and I feel a point needs to be made. So I went back through the story and made some small changes so far to the first 3 chapters. If you wish to reread that is fine, if not, that's also okay because the changes aren't heavy and won't affect the story. I'll let you know each time I edit a chapter if you wish to go back and reread. But let me explain something. The last time these guys saw each other before the ice kingdom was 8 years ago in their time this has been mentioned a few times, or it may just be all in my notes. Obviously I skipped over it. Do you know how much a person can change in appearance in 8 years especially when they are younger? Where I live, under the age of 18 you have to get a new passport every 5 years while adults are 10. I think it's stated somewhere the rough ages, if I didn't they are in their early 20s so those 8 years, both of them went through drastic changes, because puberty. Then Jack changed cause of a chemical even more. So if there are any other points like that, please leave a review so I can pick up on it, this story doesn't have a beta reader, so it's not polished and probably has parts that I know, but aren't in here. I am relying on you guys to ask about points you don't understand, I only ask that you make clear what you are asking about in the right place, like if a problem in chapter 4 is strange, leave a comment at the end of that chapter not chapter 7, as an example, otherwise I can't find the problem and get confused. I get confused easily. It would also help if you gave an idea of where the problem is (quoting text or summarizing the point helps a lot) then my job at finding the problem is easier and isn't left as it is, confusing other readers. I can't read something as if I have never read it before, so as I have the advantage of knowing extra stuff that probably won't end up in the story, there are going to be huge gaps in knowledge, and that means also understanding.**

 **In other news:**

 **I failed, I tried to make a fluffy moment and completely failed. This is why I never write romance. Anyone got any pointers and tips? This is probably the most romantic it will get in the story, because come on, I'm writing a story that has the main characters try and get rid others, not much room for romance, but I felt that Elsa is a girl that feels things deeply, her fears especially, think about it, she froze her entire kingdom because of her fears. But I failed the romance. Oh well. Yeah, this was fun.**

 **I am free from school! Nearly, I have another…2 weeks and a couple of days before I'm finished for the year I think. I still have astrophysics that I need to get done…but at least you weren't waiting a long time right? My schedule is a little less hectic for a couple of weeks, so I'll be writing, this story, maybe some more for story bunnies, and that texting one I'm doing…but still, this will take a little to finish yet. But we are definitely over the halfway mark.**

 **I plan to get another chapter out soon! I actually have a plot outlined and I keep reviewing it, so then I can tie earlier stuff into it. However, it doesn't contain all details just main plot, not subplot.**

 **This was originally meant to be one of the shortest chapters in the whole story, and I think it's now one of the longest! It's about 5 pages. Wow…well action wise it's the shortest, but I feel as if this chapter was more of a conclusion before the final battle, from here on out, it's business as usual. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, it feels more light hearted, and I think it may because of Jack. I didn't really think until this chapter that he wouldn't be all business and I realise he was OOC…a lot. Can't judge me, first story!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!**


End file.
